Secret Service
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is was a little earlier than planned but got the idea last night alongside A Stroke of Luck and decided to write it.  This is the Romano or S.ItalyXReader insert for the list of NationXReader stories.  Please review.  I hope you enjoy. R: T Drunkness


At 4:30 in the morning you walked up to a mansion and you knocked on the door, and the dark haired Italian looked at you skeptically for a second then nodded, "Come on in." You walked into his house and he grabbed your wrist and dragged you to a massive room with a large mess. "You start immediately. If you do well, we can talk about your pay. My name's Romano by the way."

"Whoa, whoa, that's not how this works! You pay me by the hour and I tell you how much I charge!" I snapped.

"Hey, doesn't the customer come first? Just do the work will yah?" He asked rudely.

"You can't-,"

He closed the door with a snap.

You huffed, "but he did." Taking a look at the mess you sighed, you had just started this job and you had already bitten off more than you can chew. Maybe you're mom was right, maybe you couldn't do whatever your heart set out to do…NO! You would show her!

You rolled up your sleeves determinedly and set yourself to work.

It was a good thing you ate oatmeal this morning, because you had lasted all the way till 7:00 and had everything cleaned.

You looked around and heard Romano talking with Spain in another room, "Yeah, sure I cleaned the entire place!" Romano insisted.

"Sorry muchacho, but I find that very hard to believe."

"Whatever I don't need this crap." Romano insisted and left the room only to be confronted by you with your arms crossed coldly glare at him with ice shards shooting from your eyes to pierce his heart and soul.

"_You_ did what?" You said so coolly, anyone could've walked into the house and felt like it was winter even though it was midsummer, and at its hottest.

"Um…" He looked nervous now and pulled you into another room before Spain saw you.

He handed you a wad of cash and some extra to hush up.

"Thank you Romano, I expect to see this amount if you want to keep this our little secret."

He muttered curses but nodded. "See you the day after tomorrow."

You nodded and left, thinking that it would be just a little cleaning since there was no possible way he could mess up the entire mansion by that time.

Boy, were you WAY off target. You thought as you saw to your misfortune, that the entire place was a wreck! You found and snarled at Romano, "How could you let this place get so messed up so fast!" You exclaimed. He shrugged, "It just kind of happens…" Romano said, not bothering to mention that last night he and Romano had thrown a grand fiesta.

So you set to work again and finished a half hour after seven. You plopped down on the couch exhausted and hungry; you were running late this morning so you didn't get a chance to eat. You decided to go find Romano so he could pay you. You nearly encountered Spain, but managed to avoid him. Romano would only pay you extra if he knew you hadn't been seen.

You finally found him eating some tomatoes and said in a bitterly exhausted way, "Pay up sweetheart."

He munched on the tomato and swallowed then got up and kissed your lips passionately, and handed you a small wad of cash.

When you saw the meager amount, you growled with anger, "This is low pay! I demand more!"

He shrugged, with a nonchalant expression, "I gave you a kiss, that's a pretty big payment. Besides, Spain wouldn't give me anymore. I will pay you more next time." He promised.

This went on for a few weeks and then one day I got severely upset when he handed me a basket of potatoes because he had learned how much I loved them.

"How dare you pay me in potatoes, I need cash! I can't pay bills with this!"

Romano snapped back, "Just be grateful okay! I'm doing what I can you potato loving nag!"

"Well you're a tomato loving jerk!" I snarled.

He marched over to me and kissed me fiercely, and then ran off. I sighed, it was his usual payment for me, but…this time…there was something different.

Romano was drunk with a somewhat sober Spain. "Spain, this is so-so-so-sooooo terribible." He whined slurring his words. I love her but I can't tell her! I'm sacred that she will deject me…"

Spain sighed trying to decipher Romano's words, "You mean the pretty housemaid you hired behind my back?"

Romano nodded helplessly.

Spain rolled his eyes and smiled, "She is un bonita. Why don't you just ask her to go out with you, so what if she rejects you? At least you'll know."

Romano sobbed, "But I d-d-unt wanna go without having a weason. Or else she'll thunk I'm uncool."

"Well then wait till the moment presents itself." Spain offered.

Romano nodded the passed out.

The next day you were packing up your stuff while crying. This was killing you; you had failed to fend for yourself. You couldn't pay the bills and now you had to leave him…The jerk that you were so deeply in love with.

You didn't hear the door open as he came in. "_? Where are you going? Why are you packing? Why haven't you been over to clean?" He asked.

You looked at him with tear stained eyes, "I have to leave, and I've been evicted."

The sudden realization came to him, and guilt overwhelmed him.

"_...Where will you go?"

You shook your head, unable to answer him. He turned you around, "_, come live with me."

"What?"

"Live in Spain's house, I'm sure we could provide for you."

"No it's fine I…"

"Please!" He begged.

"Why?" You asked.

He kissed you fiercely, tears streaming down his face as he wrapped his arms around you in a tight embrace.

"Because I love you."

"I-I love you too Romano."

The End


End file.
